Luggage has been a commonly used item for at least hundreds of years. There come times though, when a traveler needs to rest, whether by necessity or desire. Such times might include a wait for a bus, a train, an airplane, or just a stop along the way. Carrying a chair is not convenient, especially as luggage is already being carried. Many have thus recognized that combining a luggage item with a chair is a useful endeavor. Several devices have been proposed. While each may be useful, none combine all of the most desirable traits in a suitcase that includes a chair. Some have proposed a chair that is visibly and physically available on an exterior of a suitcase, a feature that some find unappealing. Some have proposed a chair that is removably attached to a piece of luggage. Some do not elevate a user above a ground surface. The present apparatus provides the advantages wanted by most travelers who might enjoy a means of rest along their journey.